Warrior Cats Life Generator (BEING REMADE)
by CrystalDragon3568
Summary: BEING REMADE
1. Name

**Hey, people! I'm making a warrior cats life generator! It's based off Dutchess Frost's Warrior Cats Life Generator, so be sure to try to find hers! ^^ Now, I have every single part of this typed, I just need to update them all. Also, review and say what you get on each chapter, and on the last (Which will be my cat + a surprise :3) put EVERY chapter (mates, apprentices, mentors, that stuff) in it as one. I'll be sure to read EVER ONE OF THEM! Now, for a contest: What is my IRL name? Each chapter will give a hint at the end to what my IRL name is. :3 Anyone who guesses it correctly BEFORE I post the last chapter (which will say my name.) will get a prize! Now, another thing to get the prize, you need to leave a review on every chapter about what you get for each of these. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

For your prefix, take the first letter of your first name to find the prefix of your warrior name.

A - Bramble

B - Sandy

C - Stone

D - Fly

E - Buzzard

F - Starling

G - Primrose

H - Finch

I - Hare

J - Hollow

K - Gray

L - Eagle

M - Crouch

N - Lightning

O - Sheep

P - Pounce

Q - Ice

R - Storm

S - Clover

T - Moss

U - Web

V - Rye

W - Lichen

X - Flint

Y - Bird

Z - Feather

For your suffix, take the first letter of your last name to find the suffix of your warrior name.

A - Mist

B - Hawk

C - Fall

D - Wing

E - Flame

F - Frost

G - Fall

H - Tail

I - Claw

J - Blaze

K - Pad

L - Pelt

M - Spirit

N - Whisker

O - Flower

P - Step

Q - Belly

R - Eye

S - Foot

T - Cloud

U - Spring

V - Stripe

W - Branch

X - Storm

Y - Skip

Z - Spots

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Now, the hint for my IRL name:**

 **It starts with a K.**

 **Also, you MUST have spelled it CORRECTLY as well for it to count!**


	2. Clan

**SECOND PART TO THE WARRIOR CATS LIFE GENERATOR IS HERE! ENJOY!**

* * *

1\. Which of these activities is you're favorite?

a. Reading

b. Writing

c. Running

d. Sleeping

e. Anything that involves being outside.

f. Meh, nothing really.

g. Something as long as I can do it with my friends!

h. Something fun.

2\. What is your favorite color?

a. Yellow!

b. Blue!

c. White!

d. Black!

e. Green!

f. Purple!

g. Red!

h. Orange!

3\. What do your friends think of you as?

a. What friends? I don't have any.. :( *Mr. Lonely plays in background* (Me: *Pats paw on back* Don't worry! I'll be you're friend :D)

b. CRAZY! :D

c. Energetic.

d. Very very quiet.

e. I actually don't know XD (Me: I'm the same way :D I only know my friends know of my as "CRAZY AND DANGEROUS AS CRAP"! Other than that, I'm the same.)

f. Calm.

g. Nice, happy, that sorta stuff.

h. I choose to not answer that.

4\. Who is your favorite leader?

a. Bluestar

b. Firestar

c. Bramblestar

d. Tigerstar (WAIT HOW DID HE GET IN THIS THING?! DARKSTRIPE!) (Darkstripe: What? *lenny face*)

e. Thunderstar

f. Riverstar

g. Shadowstar

h. Windstar

5\. What is the best clan?

a. ThunderClan

b. RiverClan

c. WindClan

d. ShadowClan

e. SkyClan

f. I don't like any of the clans.

g. Two or more ^^

h. All of the above :)

6\. If you had any super ability, what would it be?

a. FLYING!

b. SHAPESHIFTING!

c. INVISIBILITY!

d. INVINCIBILITY! (Lionblaze: Why..?)

e. CONTROLLING THE WEATHER!

f. Instant killing :D (ME: DARKSTRIPE STOP MESSING WITH MY COMPUTER. I CAN'T ERASE THAT IDIOT!) (Darkstripe: NO)

g. Infinite weapons

h. Meh, nothing.

7\. Last but not least, WHO IS BEST CAT?!

a. Hollyleaf

b. Lionblaze

c. Jayfeather

d. Dovewing

e. Ivypool

f. Whitestorm

g. Darkstripe (Me: FREAKING STOP IT DARKSTRIPE YOU FREAKING IDIOT! THE BEST I CAN DO IS CHANCE THAT HERE D: Alright, it's not DARKSTIPE, it's DIRTSTRIPE!)

h. NONE OF THE ABOVE!

If you got mostly A's: YOU ARE THUNDERCLAN!

If you got mostly B's: YOU ARE RIVERCLAN!

If you got mostly C's: YOU ARE WINDCLAN!

If you got mostly D's: YOU ARE SHADOWCLAN!

If you got mostly E's: YOU ARE A LONER!

If you got mostly F's: YOU ARE A ROGUE!

If you got mostly G's: YOU ARE A KITTYPET!

If you got mostly H's: YOU ARE SKYCLAN!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Now, second hint for my name:**

 **It has six letters for my nickname of my real name, and my REAL REAL name has seven letters!**

 **Also, who REALLY hates Darks- I mean, DIRTstripe? (He can't hack my account so I'm typing the extra parts for it here. Although I can't erase what he types still, which is annoying...)**


	3. Rank

**This isn't taking as long as I thought it would to edit XD**

* * *

For your rank, choose a number 20-50. Subtract 17 from it, then add 22. Divide it by 2 (unless it's an odd number), then multiply it by 23. If it ends in:

1: You are a leader! (Replace your suffix with "Star".)

2: You are a deputy!

3: You are a medicine cat!

4: You are a warrior!

5: You are an elder!

6: You are a queen! (Unless you're a male, then you're a warrior.)

7: You are an apprentice! (Replace your suffix with "Paw".)

8: You are a kit! (Replace your suffix with "Kit".)

9\. You are a kittypet/loner/rogue, so you don't have a rank! (If you DID get clan on the clan choice, then this is a warrior or apprentice, you choose.)

0: YOU CHOOSE! (If you choose, you cannot choose to be leader.)

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I won't reveal who guessed my name until the last chapter, so don't ask if you do guess it correctly ^^ I'll PM you and tell you if you did. Third hint:**

 **I've met about seven other people with the same name as me, so I bet it's a popular name (at least in the USA.)**


	4. Appearance

**I'm losing things to say here XD**

* * *

For your appearance, pick a number 1-13. Add 53 to it, then divide it by 2, 5, 9, 3, or 8 (random numbers XD). Subtract 3-5 (You choose, 3, 4, or 5 o3o), then multiply it by 16. If it ends in:

1: You are a white cat with gray spots. You have a scar on your right ear, and green eyes.

2: You are a black cat with white patches. You have brown eyes, and scars all over your pelt.

3: You are a gray cat with hazel eyes, and your tail has two or three scars.

4: You are a brown and black tabby cat. One of your eyes is green, and the other is hazel.

5: You are a blue-gray cat with dark blue eyes. You have one white paw, and a couple scars.

6: You are a brown-orange, white, and black tortoiseshell cat with hazel eyes.

7: You are a silver cat with gray stripes and amber eyes.

8: You are a very very dark gray (almost black) cat with vibrant green eyes.

9: You are a tan-creme tabby cat with orange eyes.

0: You choose!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Fourth hint:**

 **The last letter of my name is an 'E'!**


	5. Personality

For your personality, choose a number out of these numbers: 3, 4, 5, 6, or 7. Then, follow the instructions for that number.

If you chose 3: Take the second letter of your first name, the second letter of your last name, and the first letter of your middle name and look at the list. Find the one personality next to those letters, and those are your personality ^^

If you chose 4: Take the second letter of your first name, the second letter of your last name, the first letter of your middle name, and the second letter of your middle name, and look at the list. Find the one personality next to those letters, and those are your personality ^^

If you chose 5: Take the second letter of your first name, the second letter of your last name, the first letter of your middle name, the second letter of your middle name, and the third letter of your first, middle, or last name, and look at the list. Find the one personality next to those letters, and those are your personality ^^

If you chose 6: Take the second letter of your first name, the second letter of your last name, the first letter of your middle name, the second letter of your middle name, the third letter of your first or middle name, and the third letter of your last name, and look at the list. Find the one personality next to those letters, and those are your personality ^^

If you chose 7: Take the second letter of your first name, the second letter of your last name, the first letter of your middle name, the second letter of your middle name, the third letter of your first name, the third letter of your middle name, and the third letter of your last name, and look at the list. Find the one personality next to those letters, and those are your personality ^^

A: Adventurous

B: Brilliant  
C: Creative  
D: Dignified  
E: Elegant  
F: Focused  
G: Good-natured  
H: Honorable  
I: Imaginative  
J: Joker  
K: Kind  
L: Loyal  
M: Mature (If you don't want this one and you are a boy, you can chose: Masculine (Manly)  
N: Neat  
O: Optimistic  
P: Protective

Q: Quirky  
R: Resourceful  
S: Selfless  
T: Trusting  
U: Understanding

V: Venturesome

W: Wise  
X: You choose (I couldn't find one starting with an 'X', so you get to choose :3)  
Y: Youthful (It was the only one I found on the list I was using XD)  
Z: You choose!

* * *

 **Fifth hint for my name:**

 **Everyone I know calls me by my nickname, instead of my real name (This isn't really going to help you though :P Also, one thing, I AM NOT SAYING MY REAL REAL NAME ON THIS! Only my nickname that half the people in my life think is my real name!)**


	6. Mother & Father

To find out the name, rank, clan, personality, and description of your parents, do each of the sections to find it all!

To find the name of your mother, take the first letter of her name for the prefix. Do the same with your father.

A - Bramble

B - Sandy

C - Stone

D - Fly

E - Buzzard

F - Starling

G - Primrose

H - Finch

I - Hare

J - Hollow

K - Gray

L - Eagle

M - Crouch

N - Lightning

O - Sheep

P - Pounce

Q - Ice

R - Storm

S - Clover

T - Moss

U - Web

V - Rye

W - Lichen

X - Flint

Y - Bird

Z - Feather

To find the FULL name of your mother, take the last letter of her name for the suffix. Do the same with your father.

A - Mist

B - Hawk

C - Fall

D - Wing

E - Flame

F - Frost

G - Fall

H - Tail

I - Claw

J - Blaze

K - Pad

L - Pelt

M - Spirit

N - Whisker

O - Flower

P - Step

Q - Belly

R - Eye

S - Foot

T - Cloud

U - Spring

V - Stripe

W - Branch

X - Storm

Y - Skip

Z - Spots

To find the rank of your mother, choose a number 20-30. Subtract 19 from it, then add 13. Divide it by 2 (unless it's an odd number), then multiply it by 67. Do the same for your father (Note: If they are in the same clan, only one of them can be leader, deputy, or medicine cat. If you happen to have your mother AND father both be one of those, keep choosing a new number for one of them until one is different. ^^) If it ends in:

1: You are a leader! (Replace your suffix with "Star". If you were the leader, make you're parent the leader instead.)

2: You are a deputy! (If you were the deputy, make your parent the deputy instead.)

3: You are a medicine cat! (Better hide the secret, eh? ^^ If you were the medicine cat, make you're parent the medicine cat as well, but you are the medicine cat apprentice.)

4: You are a warrior!

5: You are an elder!

6: You are a queen! (Unless you're a male, then you're a warrior.)

7: You are a warrior!

8: You are a warrior!

9\. You are a kittypet/loner/rogue, so you don't have a rank! (If you DID get clan on the clan choice, then this is a warrior or apprentice, you choose.)

0: YOU CHOOSE! (If you choose, you cannot choose to be leader or deputy. If you were the medicine cat, and choose a parent to be one as well, make you're parent the medicine cat as well, but you are the medicine cat apprentice.)

To find your mother and father's clan(s), choose any letter of the alphabet between J and P, including those two. Choose four more letters. For the second letter you choose, it has to be between K and Q, including those. For the third, it has to be between A and I, including those. For the fourth, it has to be between S and Z, including those. And for the fifth, it can be any letter, A-Z.

After you have chosen your letters, go through this list and find out which letter has which clan. The clan that you put the most letters for is the clan of that parent. If each clan only gets one letter, keep doing it until one gets more than the others. Do this twice, once for your mother, once for your father.

A - ThunderClan

B - RiverClan

C - ShadowClan

D - WindClan

E - SkyClan (If you get SkyClan and any other options besides SkyClan, Rogue/Loner, or Kittypet, try again until you get one that makes sense with where the clans are located XD)

F - Loner/Rogue

G - Kittypet

H - ThunderClan

I - SkyClan

J - ShadowClan

K - RiverClan

L - Loner/Rogue

M - Kittypet

N - ThunderClan

O - WindClan

P - RiverClan

Q - SkyClan

R - ThunderClan

S - Loner/Rogue

T - WindClan

U - SkyClan

V - Loner/Rogue

W - WindClan

X - RiverClan

Y - ThunderClan

Z - Kittypet

For the personality of your mother and father, choose the second letter of their first name, the second letter of their last name, the first letter of their middle name (if you don't know it, then the third letter of their first name.), the second letter of their middle name (if you don't know it, then the third letter of their last name), and the third letter of their first, middle, or last name (If you don't know their middle name, then the fourth letter of their first or last name). Then match it with the letters on the list.

A: Adventurous

B: Brilliant  
C: Creative  
D: Dignified  
E: Elegant  
F: Focused  
G: Good-natured  
H: Honorable  
I: Imaginative  
J: Joker  
K: Kind  
L: Loyal  
M: Mature (If you don't want this one and you are a boy, you can chose: Masculine (Manly)  
N: Neat  
O: Optimistic  
P: Protective

Q: Quirky  
R: Resourceful  
S: Selfless  
T: Trusting  
U: Understanding

V: Venturesome  
W: Wise  
X: You choose (I couldn't find one starting with an 'X', so you get to choose :3)  
Y: Youthful (It was the only one I found on the list I was using XD)  
Z: You choose!

For the description of your parents, For your appearance, pick a number 1-27. Add 27 to it, then divide it by 2, 6, 9, 3, or 7 (random numbers XD). Subtract 25-29 (You choose, 25, 26, 27, 28, or 29 o3o), then multiply it by 16. Do this twice, once for your mom, once for your dad. If it ends in:

1: You are a white cat with gray spots. You have a scar on your right ear, and green eyes.

2: You are a black cat with white patches. You have brown eyes, and scars all over your pelt.

3: You are a gray cat with hazel eyes, and your tail has two or three scars.

4: You are a brown and black tabby cat. One of your eyes is green, and the other is hazel.

5: You are a blue-gray cat with dark blue eyes. You have one white paw, and a couple scars.

6: You are a brown-orange, white, and black tortoiseshell cat with hazel eyes.

7: You are a silver cat with gray stripes and amber eyes.

8: You are a very very dark gray (almost black) cat with vibrant green eyes.

9: You are a tan-creme tabby cat with orange eyes.

0: You choose!

* * *

 **Alright, so, the mother and father's name, clan, ETC is in the same chapter because I REALLY don't want more than 15 chapters in this! XD**

 **Sixth hint for my name:**

 **It has at least two vowels.**


	7. Siblings

You can choose to have the same number of siblings as IRL (unless the number of siblings you have, including step siblings if you want to include them, is over ten), or you can choose a number between 1 and 10 for the number of siblings.

To find out the name, rank, clan, personality, and description of your siblings, do each of the sections to find it all!

To find the name of your siblings, take the first letter of their name (unless you had to choose a random number, then choose a random letter ^^). Do the same for all the siblings.

A - Bramble

B - Sandy

C - Stone

D - Fly

E - Buzzard

F - Starling

G - Primrose

H - Finch

I - Hare

J - Hollow

K - Gray

L - Eagle

M - Crouch

N - Lightning

O - Sheep

P - Pounce

Q - Ice

R - Storm

S - Clover

T - Moss

U - Web

V - Rye

W - Lichen

X - Flint

Y - Bird

Z - Feather

To find the FULL name of your siblings, take the last letter of their name for the suffix (unless you had to choose a random number, then do the same thing you did you for the prefix). Do the same with all the siblings.

A - Mist

B - Hawk

C - Fall

D - Wing

E - Flame

F - Frost

G - Fall

H - Tail

I - Claw

J - Blaze

K - Pad

L - Pelt

M - Spirit

N - Whisker

O - Flower

P - Step

Q - Belly

R - Eye

S - Foot

T - Cloud

U - Spring

V - Stripe

W - Branch

X - Storm

Y - Skip

Z - Spots

To find the rank of your siblings, choose a number 20-30. Subtract 19 from it, then add 13. Divide it by 2 (unless it's an odd number), then multiply it by 67. Do the same for your father (Note: If they are in the same clan, only one of them can be leader, deputy, or medicine cat. If you happen to have your two or more of your siblings be one of those, keep choosing a new number for one of them until one is different. ^^) If it ends in:

1: You are a leader! (Replace your suffix with "Star". If you were the leader, make you're sibling the leader if they were older. If you're parent was the leader, keep them as the leader.)

2: You are a deputy! (If you were the deputy, make your sibling the deputy if they were older. If you're parent was the leader, keep them as the deputy.)

3: You are a medicine cat! (If you were the medicine cat, make you're sibling the medicine cat (apprentice, if you're parent is the medicine cat) if they were older.)

4: You are a warrior!

5: You are an elder!

6: You are a queen! (Unless you're a male, then you're a warrior.)

7: You are a warrior!

8: You are a warrior!

9\. You are a kittypet/loner/rogue, so you don't have a rank! (If you DID get clan on the clan choice, then this is a warrior or apprentice, you choose.)

0: YOU CHOOSE! (If you choose, you cannot choose to be leader or deputy. If you were the medicine cat, and choose to make a sibling one, make the sibling the medicine cat (apprentice, if you're parent is the medicine cat) if they were older.)

To find your sibling's clan(s, if you're parents were in different clans), choose any letter of the alphabet between J and P, including those two. Choose four more letters. For the second letter you choose, it has to be between K and Q, including those. For the third, it has to be between A and I, including those. For the fourth, it has to be between S and Z, including those. And for the fifth, it can be any letter, A-Z.

After you have chosen your letters, go through this list and find out which letter has which clan. The clan that you put the most letters for is the clan of that parent. If each clan only gets one letter, keep doing it until one gets more than the others. Do this until you have found the clans for all your siblings. If you get three or more clans, then just say you are you're siblings decided to split apart.

A - ThunderClan

B - RiverClan

C - ShadowClan

D - WindClan

E - SkyClan (If you get SkyClan and any other options besides SkyClan, Rogue/Loner, or Kittypet, try again until you get one that makes sense with where the clans are located XD)

F - Loner/Rogue

G - Kittypet

H - ThunderClan

I - SkyClan

J - ShadowClan

K - RiverClan

L - Loner/Rogue

M - Kittypet

N - ThunderClan

O - WindClan

P - RiverClan

Q - SkyClan

R - ThunderClan

S - Loner/Rogue

T - WindClan

U - SkyClan

V - Loner/Rogue

W - WindClan

X - RiverClan

Y - ThunderClan

Z - Kittypet

For the personality of your siblings., choose the second letter of their first name, the second letter of their last name, the first letter of their middle name (if you don't know it, then the third letter of their first name.), the second letter of their middle name (if you don't know it, then the third letter of their last name), and the third letter of their first, middle, or last name (If you don't know their middle name, then the fourth letter of their first or last name). If you had to choose a random number, then just choose five random letters. Then match it with the letters on the list.

A: Adventurous

B: Brilliant  
C: Creative  
D: Dignified  
E: Elegant  
F: Focused  
G: Good-natured  
H: Honorable  
I: Imaginative  
J: Joker  
K: Kind  
L: Loyal  
M: Mature (If you don't want this one and you are a boy, you can chose: Masculine (Manly))

N: Neat  
O: Optimistic  
P: Protective

Q: Quirky  
R: Resourceful  
S: Selfless  
T: Trusting  
U: Understanding

V: Venturesome  
W: Wise  
X: You choose (I couldn't find one starting with an 'X', so you get to choose :3)  
Y: Youthful (It was the only one I found on the list I was using XD)  
Z: You choose!

For the description of your siblings, For your appearance, pick a number 1-27. Add 27 to it, then divide it by 2, 6, 9, 3, or 7 (random numbers XD). Subtract 25-29 (You choose, 25, 26, 27, 28, or 29 o3o), then multiply it by 16. Do this until you've done it for all your siblings. If it ends in:

1: You are a white cat with gray spots. You have a scar on your right ear, and green eyes.

2: You are a black cat with white patches. You have brown eyes, and scars all over your pelt.

3: You are a gray cat with hazel eyes, and your tail has two or three scars.

4: You are a brown and black tabby cat. One of your eyes is green, and the other is hazel.

5: You are a blue-gray cat with dark blue eyes. You have one white paw, and a couple scars.

6: You are a brown-orange, white, and black tortoiseshell cat with hazel eyes.

7: You are a silver cat with gray stripes and amber eyes.

8: You are a very very dark gray (almost black) cat with vibrant green eyes.

9: You are a tan-creme tabby cat with orange eyes.

0: You choose!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Seventh hint for my name:**

 **It has at least two not-vowels (I FORGOT WHAT THEIR CALLED OKAY? XD) in it.**

 **BTW, this is the LAST HINT!**


	8. Mates

To find out how many mates (and kits) you had, choose a number 1-50. Add 10 to it, subtract 27 from it, divide it by 2, 5, or 7, then multiply it by 34. If it ends in:

1: You had one mate, and had one litter of kits with three kits in it! (Mates: 1 ; Kits: 3)

2: You had one mate, but after you're mate died, you were too depressed to ever get another mate. (Mates: 1 ; Kits: 0)

3: You had four mates! With them all, you had four litters of kits, with two kits each! You have a current mate, but one was in a different clan and died of giving birth (if you are a girl, you're mate died to help you give birth by protecting you), one died of sickness, and the last was captured by a twoleg. This makes you have a particularly strong hate against twolegs. (Mates: 4 ; Kits: 8)

4: You never bothered to get a mate, thinking it wasted your time. However, a couple cats did try to be your mate, but you declined. (Mates: 0 ; Kits: 0) (If you got this, skip this whole section on mates, or try a new number ^^)

5: You wanted to get a mate, but no one loved you, so you were never able to get a mate. However, after hanging out with one cat for a long time (The cat said that they were from a clan, but turns out that they were a rogue trying to trick you into giving away info about your clan so they could destroy it), you had some kits! You had four kits. (If you are a boy, the cat gave the kits to you then vanished) You were overjoyed, but then the cat disappeared, and you never learned their name or clan.. (Mates (Sorta XD): 1 ; Kits: 4)

6: You never had time to get a mate, since you were one of the best warriors in the clan. (Mates: 0 ; Kits: 0) (If you got this, skip this whole section on mates, or try a new number ^^)

7: You wanted a mate, but by the time you found someone you loved, you were too old to have kits, and had to move to the elders den, and you never had kits, or experienced love.(If you aren't an elder, choose another number) (Mates: 0 ; Kits: 0) (If you got this, skip this whole section on mates, or try a new number ^^)

8: You wished to get a mate, but when you found someone you loved, they died because of another clan. You hate that clan to their bones, and plan to kill their leader sometime, even if it is your parent or sibling. (Mates: 0 ; Kits: 0 ; Hatred Meter: OVER INFINITY XD) (If you got this, skip this whole section on mates, or try a new number ^^)

9: You had one mate, but after you had three kits, you're mate died because of you. He/She was trying to protect you from a dog, and ended up getting killed to save you. (Mates: 1 ; Kits: 3)

0: You choose if you had 1, 2, or 3 mates, and if you had any kits (Up to 10 kits total)! (Mates: 1, 2, or 3 ; Kits: 1-10)

To find out the name, rank, clan, personality, and description of your mate(s), do each of the sections to find it all!

To find the name of your mate(s), choose a random letter. Do the same for all your mates (if you have multiple)

A - Bramble

B - Sandy

C - Stone

D - Fly

E - Buzzard

F - Starling

G - Primrose

H - Finch

I - Hare

J - Hollow

K - Gray

L - Eagle

M - Crouch

N - Lightning

O - Sheep

P - Pounce

Q - Ice

R - Storm

S - Clover

T - Moss

U - Web

V - Rye

W - Lichen

X - Flint

Y - Bird

Z - Feather

To find the FULL name of your mate(s), choose a random letter. Do the same for all your mates (If you have multiple).

A - Mist

B - Hawk

C - Fall

D - Wing

E - Flame

F - Frost

G - Fall

H - Tail

I - Claw

J - Blaze

K - Pad

L - Pelt

M - Spirit

N - Whisker

O - Flower

P - Step

Q - Belly

R - Eye

S - Foot

T - Cloud

U - Spring

V - Stripe

W - Branch

X - Storm

Y - Skip

Z - Spots

To find the rank of your mate(s), choose a number 20-30. Subtract 19 from it, then add 13. Divide it by 2 (unless it's an odd number), then multiply it by 67.r (Note: If you and them are in the same clan, only one of you can be leader, deputy, or medicine cat. If you happen to have you and your mate have the same role, keep choosing a new number for one of them until one is different. ^^) If it ends in:

1: You are a leader! (Replace your suffix with "Star". If you were the leader, make you're mate the leader if they were older. If you're parent was the leader, keep them as the leader.)

2: You are a deputy! (If you were the deputy, make your mate the deputy if they were older. If you're parent was the leader, keep them as the deputy.)

3: You are a medicine cat! (If you were the medicine cat, make you're mate the medicine cat (apprentice, if you're parent is the medicine cat) if they were older.)

4: You are a warrior!

5: You are an elder!

6: You are a queen! (Unless you're a male, then you're a warrior.)

7: You are a warrior!

8: You are a warrior!

9\. You are a kittypet/loner/rogue, so you don't have a rank! (If you DID get clan on the clan choice, then this is a warrior or apprentice, you choose.)

0: YOU CHOOSE! (If you choose, you cannot choose to be leader or deputy. If you were the medicine cat, and choose to make a mateone, make the mate the medicine cat (apprentice, if you're parent is the medicine cat) if they were older.)

Note: ONLY TO THIS IS YOU GOT THE ANSWER WHERE YOU HAD A MATE FROM ANOTHER CLAN! OTHERWISE SKIP THIS PART, SINCE THE OTHER MATES ARE IN THE SAME CLAN AS YOU!

To find your mate's clan, choose any letter of the alphabet between J and P, including those two. Choose four more letters. For the second letter you choose, it has to be between K and Q, including those. For the third, it has to be between A and I, including those. For the fourth, it has to be between S and Z, including those. And for the fifth, it can be any letter, A-Z.

After you have chosen your letters, go through this list and find out which letter has which clan. The clan that you put the most letters for is the clan of that mate. If you get the same clan you are in, keep doing different letters until you get a different clan.

A - ThunderClan

B - RiverClan

C - ShadowClan

D - WindClan

E - SkyClan (If you get SkyClan and any other options besides SkyClan, Rogue/Loner, or Kittypet, try again until you get one that makes sense with where the clans are located XD)

F - Loner/Rogue

G - Kittypet

H - ThunderClan

I - SkyClan

J - ShadowClan

K - RiverClan

L - Loner/Rogue

M - Kittypet

N - ThunderClan

O - WindClan

P - RiverClan

Q - SkyClan

R - ThunderClan

S - Loner/Rogue

T - WindClan

U - SkyClan

V - Loner/Rogue

W - WindClan

X - RiverClan

Y - ThunderClan

Z - Kittypet

For the personality of your mate(s), choose five random letters. Then match it with the letters on the list.

A: Adventurous

B: Brilliant  
C: Creative  
D: Dignified  
E: Elegant  
F: Focused  
G: Good-natured  
H: Honorable  
I: Imaginative  
J: Joker  
K: Kind  
L: Loyal  
M: Mature (If you don't want this one and you are a boy, you can chose: Masculine (Manly))

N: Neat  
O: Optimistic  
P: Protective

Q: Quirky  
R: Resourceful  
S: Selfless  
T: Trusting  
U: Understanding

V: Venturesome  
W: Wise  
X: You choose (I couldn't find one starting with an 'X', so you get to choose :3)  
Y: Youthful (It was the only one I found on the list I was using XD)  
Z: You choose!

For the description of your mate(s), pick a number 1-27. Add 27 to it, then divide it by 2, 6, 9, 3, or 7 (random numbers XD). Subtract 25-29 (You choose, 25, 26, 27, 28, or 29 o3o), then multiply it by 16. Do this until you've done it for all your mate(s). If it ends in:

1: You are a white cat with gray spots. You have a scar on your right ear, and green eyes.

2: You are a black cat with white patches. You have brown eyes, and scars all over your pelt.

3: You are a gray cat with hazel eyes, and your tail has two or three scars.

4: You are a brown and black tabby cat. One of your eyes is green, and the other is hazel.

5: You are a blue-gray cat with dark blue eyes. You have one white paw, and a couple scars.

6: You are a brown-orange, white, and black tortoiseshell cat with hazel eyes.

7: You are a silver cat with gray stripes and amber eyes.

8: You are a very very dark gray (almost black) cat with vibrant green eyes.

9: You are a tan-creme tabby cat with orange eyes.

0: You choose!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Kits

If you did have any kits with your mate (if you had one), then look to see how many kits you had with them. It should say in parentheses. If you didn't have any kits, skip this kit section ^^

To find out the name, personality, and description of your kits, do each of the sections to find it all!

To find the name of your kits, choose a random letter. Do the same for all your kits.

A - Bramblekit

B - Sandykit

C - Stonekit

D - Flykit

E - Buzzardkit

F - Starlingkit

G - Primrosekit

H - Finchkit

I - Harekit

J - Hollowkit

K - Graykit

L - Eaglekit

M - Crouchkit

N - Lightningkit

O - Sheepkit

P - Pouncekit

Q - Icekit

R - Stormkit

S - Cloverkit

T - Mosskit

U - Webkit

V - Ryekit

W - Lichenkit

X - Flintkit

Y - Birdkit

Z - Featherkit

For the personality of your kits, choose five random letters. Then match it with the letters on the list. Do this for EVERY KIT.

A: Adventurous

B: Brilliant  
C: Creative  
D: Dignified  
E: Elegant  
F: Focused  
G: Good-natured  
H: Honorable  
I: Imaginative  
J: Joker  
K: Kind  
L: Loyal  
M: Mature (If you don't want this one and you are a boy, you can chose: Masculine (Manly))

N: Neat  
O: Optimistic  
P: Protective

Q: Quirky  
R: Resourceful  
S: Selfless  
T: Trusting  
U: Understanding

V: Venturesome  
W: Wise  
X: You choose (I couldn't find one starting with an 'X', so you get to choose :3)  
Y: Youthful (It was the only one I found on the list I was using XD)  
Z: You choose!

For the description of your kits, pick a number 1-27. Add 27 to it, then divide it by 2, 6, 9, 3, or 7 (random numbers XD). Subtract 25-29 (You choose, 25, 26, 27, 28, or 29 o3o), then multiply it by 16. Do this until you've done it for all your kits. If it ends in:

1: You are a white cat with gray spots. You have a scar on your right ear, and green eyes.

2: You are a black cat with white patches. You have brown eyes, and scars all over your pelt.

3: You are a gray cat with hazel eyes, and your tail has two or three scars.

4: You are a brown and black tabby cat. One of your eyes is green, and the other is hazel.

5: You are a blue-gray cat with dark blue eyes. You have one white paw, and a couple scars.

6: You are a brown-orange, white, and black tortoiseshell cat with hazel eyes.

7: You are a silver cat with gray stripes and amber eyes.

8: You are a very very dark gray (almost black) cat with vibrant green eyes.

9: You are a tan-creme tabby cat with orange eyes.

0: A mini copy of you! If you don't want this, you can choose yourself ^^

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Mentors

Choose a number between 1 and 4. Whichever number you choose is the number of mentor's you had (unless you're still an apprentice, then the last one that you get like name and such is your current mentor)

To find out the name, rank, personality, and description of your mentor(s), do each of the sections to find it all!

To find the name of your mentor(s), choose a random letter. Do the same for all your mentors (if you have multiple)

A - Bramble

B - Sandy

C - Stone

D - Fly

E - Buzzard

F - Starling

G - Primrose

H - Finch

I - Hare

J - Hollow

K - Gray

L - Eagle

M - Crouch

N - Lightning

O - Sheep

P - Pounce

Q - Ice

R - Storm

S - Clover

T - Moss

U - Web

V - Rye

W - Lichen

X - Flint

Y - Bird

Z - Feather

To find the FULL name of your mentor(s), choose a random letter. Do the same for all your mentors (If you have multiple).

A - Mist

B - Hawk

C - Fall

D - Wing

E - Flame

F - Frost

G - Fall

H - Tail

I - Claw

J - Blaze

K - Pad

L - Pelt

M - Spirit

N - Whisker

O - Flower

P - Step

Q - Belly

R - Eye

S - Foot

T - Cloud

U - Spring

V - Stripe

W - Branch

X - Storm

Y - Skip

Z - Spots

To find the rank of your mentor(s), choose a number 20-30. Subtract 19 from it, then add 13. Divide it by 2 (unless it's an odd number), then multiply it by 67. Do this for all of your mentors if you have multiple. If it ends in:

1: You are a warrior!

2: You are a deputy!

3: You are a medicine cat!

4: You are a warrior!

5: You are a deputy!

6: You are a medicine cat!

7: You are a warrior!

8: You are a deputy

9\. You are a medicine cat!

0: YOU CHOOSE! (If you choose, you cannot choose the leader!)

For the personality of your mentor(s), choose five random letters. Then match it with the letters on the list.

A: Adventurous

B: Brilliant  
C: Creative  
D: Dignified  
E: Elegant  
F: Focused  
G: Good-natured  
H: Honorable  
I: Imaginative  
J: Joker  
K: Kind  
L: Loyal  
M: Mature (If you don't want this one and you are a boy, you can chose: Masculine (Manly))

N: Neat  
O: Optimistic  
P: Protective

Q: Quirky  
R: Resourceful  
S: Selfless  
T: Trusting  
U: Understanding

V: Venturesome  
W: Wise  
X: You choose (I couldn't find one starting with an 'X', so you get to choose :3)  
Y: Youthful (It was the only one I found on the list I was using XD)  
Z: You choose!

For the description of your mentor(s), pick a number 1-27. Add 27 to it, then divide it by 2, 6, 9, 3, or 7 (random numbers XD). Subtract 25-29 (You choose, 25, 26, 27, 28, or 29 o3o), then multiply it by 16. Do this until you've done it for all your mentor(s). If it ends in:

1: You are a white cat with gray spots. You have a scar on your right ear, and green eyes.

2: You are a black cat with white patches. You have brown eyes, and scars all over your pelt.

3: You are a gray cat with hazel eyes, and your tail has two or three scars.

4: You are a brown and black tabby cat. One of your eyes is green, and the other is hazel.

5: You are a blue-gray cat with dark blue eyes. You have one white paw, and a couple scars.

6: You are a brown-orange, white, and black tortoiseshell cat with hazel eyes.

7: You are a silver cat with gray stripes and amber eyes.

8: You are a very very dark gray (almost black) cat with vibrant green eyes.

9: You are a tan-creme tabby cat with orange eyes.

0: You choose!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Apprentices

If you do not want to have or have had an apprentice, you can skip this one to find out what my cat's life is, PLUS MY NAME!

If you want your cat to have had an apprentice that is now a warrior, do the mentor section, except don't let them be the deputy, since they are younger than you. Replace the deputy in the role area with queen if they are a girl, or just choose another number if it lands on that one.

To find out the name, personality, and description of your apprentice(s), do each of the sections to find it all!

To find the name of your apprentice(s), choose a random letter. Do the same for all your apprentices (if you have multiple)

A - Bramblepaw

B - Sandypaw

C - Stonepaw

D - Flypaw

E - Buzzardpaw

F - Starlingpaw

G - Primrosepaw

H - Finchpaw

I - Harepaw

J - Hollowpaw

K - Graypaw

L - Eaglepaw

M - Crouchpaw

N - Lightningpaw

O - Sheeppaw

P - Pouncepaw

Q - Icepaw

R - Stormpaw

S - Cloverpaw

T - Mosspaw

U - Webpaw

V - Ryepaw

W - Lichenpaw

X - Flintpaw

Y - Birdpaw

Z - Featherpaw

For the personality of your apprentice(s), choose five random letters. Then match it with the letters on the list.

A: Adventurous

B: Brilliant  
C: Creative  
D: Dignified  
E: Elegant  
F: Focused  
G: Good-natured  
H: Honorable  
I: Imaginative  
J: Joker  
K: Kind  
L: Loyal  
M: Mature (If you don't want this one and you are a boy, you can chose: Masculine (Manly))

N: Neat  
O: Optimistic  
P: Protective

Q: Quirky  
R: Resourceful  
S: Selfless  
T: Trusting  
U: Understanding

V: Venturesome  
W: Wise  
X: You choose (I couldn't find one starting with an 'X', so you get to choose :3)  
Y: Youthful (It was the only one I found on the list I was using XD)  
Z: You choose!

For the description of your apprentice(s), pick a number 1-27. Add 27 to it, then divide it by 2, 6, 9, 3, or 7 (random numbers XD). Subtract 25-29 (You choose, 25, 26, 27, 28, or 29 o3o), then multiply it by 16. Do this until you've done it for all your apprentice(s). If it ends in:

1: You are a white cat with gray spots. You have a scar on your right ear, and green eyes.

2: You are a black cat with white patches. You have brown eyes, and scars all over your pelt.

3: You are a gray cat with hazel eyes, and your tail has two or three scars.

4: You are a brown and black tabby cat. One of your eyes is green, and the other is hazel.

5: You are a blue-gray cat with dark blue eyes. You have one white paw, and a couple scars.

6: You are a brown-orange, white, and black tortoiseshell cat with hazel eyes.

7: You are a silver cat with gray stripes and amber eyes.

8: You are a very very dark gray (almost black) cat with vibrant green eyes.

9: You are a tan-creme tabby cat with orange eyes.

0: You choose!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Note: The chapter with my name and cat WILL NOT be coming out until AFTER I have completed my cat, and at least three people have TRIED to find out my name!**


	12. My Cat

My Cat:

Name: Grayfall (Fitting name XD)

Gender: Female (Note: Throughout this entire thing, you choose the genders of EVERY CAT!)

Clan: RiverClan

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Brown-orange, white, and black tortoiseshell cat with hazel eyes

Personality: Adventurous, resourceful, and mature

My Cat's Mother:

Name: Crouchflame

Gender: Female

Clan: RiverClan

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Black cat with white patches, Brown eyes, and scars all over pelt

Personality: Imaginative, resourceful, mature, adventurous, and creative

My Cat's Father:

Name: Bramblestorm (Sounds suspiciously like Brmblestar's Storm, one of the newest books XD)

Gender: Male

Clan: WindClan

Rank: Medicine Cat

Appearance: Brown and black tabby cat, one of eyes is green, and the other is hazel

Personality: Loyal, resourceful, creative, honorable, and elegant

My Cat's Siblings:

Name: Hollowwhisker

Gender: Male

Clan: ThunderClan

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Brown and black tabby cat, one of eyes is green, and the other is hazel.

Personality: Optimistic, resourceful, honorable, elegant, and neat

Name: Stonespots

Gender: Male

Clan: RiverClan

Rank: Medicine Cat

Appearance: Brown-orange, white, and black tortoiseshell cat with hazel eyes.

Personality: Honorable, resourceful, creative, adventurous, and nice

Name: Sandywhisker

Gender: Male

Clan: RiverClan

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Brown-orange, white, and black tortoiseshell cat with hazel eyes.

Personality: Resourceful, elegant, adventurous, neat, and dignified

Name: Clovermist

Gender: Female

Clan: WindClan

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Blue-gray cat with dark blue eyes, one white paw, and a couple scars.

Personality: Adventurous, resourceful, elegant, neat, and selfless

Mates: You had four mates! With them all, you had four litters of kits, with two kits each! You have a current mate, but one was in a different clan and died of giving birth (if you are a girl, you're mate died to help you give birth by protecting you), one died of sickness, and the last was captured by a twoleg. This makes you have a particularly strong hate against twolegs. (Mates: 4 ; Kits: 8)

My Cat's Mates:

Name: Cloverspring

Gender: Male

Clan: ThunderClan

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Brown-orange, white, and black tortoiseshell cat with hazel eyes.

Personality: Creative, loyal, optimistic, venturesome, and resourceful

Name: Icespirit

Gender: Male

Clan: RiverClan

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Black cat with white patches, brown eyes, and scars all over pelt.

Personality: Imaginative, creative, selfless, resourceful, and trusting

Name: Mosscloud

Gender: Male

Clan: RiverClan

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Black cat with white patches, brown eyes, and scars all over pelt.

Personality: Mature, optimistic, selfless, creative, and understanding

Name: Eagleblaze

Gender: Male

Clan: RiverClan

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Silver cat with gray stripes and amber eyes.

Personality: Elegant, adventurous, loyal, brilliant, and resourceful

Kits: You had four litters of kits, with two kits each!

My Cat's Kits:

Name: Harekit

Gender: Male

Personality: Honorable, adventurous, resourceful, elegant, and kind

Appearance: Brown-orange, white, and black tortoiseshell cat with hazel eyes.

Name: Stonekit

Gender: Male

Personality: Selfless, trusting, optimistic, neat, and elegant

Appearance: Tan-creme tabby cat with orange eyes.

Name: Starlingkit

Gender: Female

Personality: Selfless, trusting, adventurous, resourceful, and loyal

Appearance: Brown and black tabby cat, one of eyes is green, and the other is hazel.  
~

Name: Mosskit

Gender: Female

Personality: Mature, optimistic, selfless, kind, and trusting

Appearance: Black cat with white patches, brown eyes, and scars all over pelt.

Name: Birdkit

Gender: Female

Personality: Brilliant, imaginative, resourceful, dignified, and trusting

Appearance: A mini copy of me! (Brown-orange, white, and black tortoiseshell cat with hazel eyes)

Name: Featherkit

Gender: Female

Personality: Focused, elegant, adventurous, trusting, and honorable

Appearance: Very very dark gray (almost black) cat with vibrant green eyes.

Name: Webkit

Gender: Male

Personality: Wise, elegant, brilliant, kind, and trusting

Appearance: Blue-gray cat with dark blue eyes, one white paw, and a couple scars.

Name: Lightningkit

Gender: Male

Personality: Loyal, imaginative, good-natured, honorable, and trusting

Appearance: Very very dark gray (almost black) cat with vibrant green eyes.

Mentors: Choose a number between 1 and 4. Whichever number you choose is the number of mentor's you had. "I got 2."

Name: Bramblemist

Gender: Male

Clan: RiverClan

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Brown-orange, white, and black tortoiseshell cat with hazel eyes.

Personality: Brilliant, resourceful, adventurous, mature, and elegant

Name: Primrosecloud

Gender: Female

Clan: RiverClan

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Very very dark gray (almost black) cat with vibrant green eyes.

Personality: Protective, resourceful, imaginative, mature, and optimistic

Apprentices: 5

My Cat's Apprentices:

Name: Graypaw (HILARIOUS XD)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Very very dark gray (almost black) cat with vibrant green eyes

Personality: Good-natured, resourceful, adventurous, youthful, and protective

Name: Icepaw

Gender: Female

Appearance: Brown-orange, white, and black tortoiseshell cat with hazel eyes

Personality: Imaginative, creative, elegant, protective, and wise

Name: Buzzardpaw

Gender: Male

Appearance: Very very dark gray (almost black) cat with vibrant green eyes

Personality: Brilliant, understanding, caring, adventurous, and dignified

Name: Sandyhawk

Gender: Female

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Very very dark gray (almost black) cat with vibrant green eyes.

Personality: Selfless, adventurous, neat, dignified, and youthful

Name: Sheepfrost

Gender: Male

Rank: Warrior

Appearance: Very very dark gray (almost black) cat with vibrant green eyes.

Personality: Selfless, honorable, elegant, protective, and focused

* * *

 **That is my cat and her mentors and stuff like that! Now, I won't post my name until late, once more people have guessed. However, the last day you can guess BEFORE I upload it will be midnight (12 A.M.) December 25 Utah Time because yes, I live in Utah. Now, real quick, I have an award to give!**

 **Award for being the first to review goes to...**

 **PhienoxOfStars (Guest)!**

 **Their review was:**

 **"I got Harefoot...I laughed...**

 **I want to see what happens next -w0"**

 **Well, now you can, PhienoxOfStars :)**

 **Also, the review was on Chapter 1 - Name**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Don't forget to submit your answers for what you think my name is before Midnight (12 A.M.) December 25 Utah Time! As well as your cat and that stuff!**

 **Enjoy the generator~~**

 **(Also, I did use how many siblings I have. I have two older brothers, one older stepbrother, and one older stepsister. So I'm the youngest out of all of my siblings, including stepsiblings XD Now, if you count the entire family, my aunt's adopted child is the youngest, and my oldest brother's daughter is second youngest, which means I'm the third youngest in my entire family that I know about.**

 **And being the youngest of your siblings sucks, just so you all know XD)**


	13. BEING REMADE

Hey everyone who happened to follow or click on this story. I would just like to say that it is currently being remade.

Why? I don't like how it turned out.

A lot of my old fanfictions were really horrible and so I want to give the ones I like most a brand new start.

Thanks for reading everyone.

~CrystalDragon3568


End file.
